


Ty’s Realisation

by KatCake05



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Honestly kinda doesn’t follow canon? I dunno, I wrote this ages ago, this is from my Wattpad 😬
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatCake05/pseuds/KatCake05
Summary: Ty realises something about himself and Kit. Not so without a little help from his sister though.
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Ty Blackthorn
Kudos: 12





	Ty’s Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so this was written over a year ago now and I’m just putting it here cause why not move it here, right?

Ty was laying in bed, shirtless. He was trying to get to sleep but he just couldn't. That day that he had raised Livvy's ghost kept replaying in his head and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Well when he says it, he means Kit. He had hurt Kit and he couldn't stop feeling guilty, especially since Kit had been trying to help him. 

Kit had asked him to stop, to not do it, but he couldnt live without Livvy. Kit had told him that he could, that instead of making his family stronger, it would destroy them if he brang her back. Kit said that even though he had thought he couldn't live without Livvy, he could and that he and Kit could have done it, that Kit loved him. 

Wait.

Ty sat up so quickly he had to blink to clear his already too dizzy head enough to think.

Kit had said he loved him.

Kit had said "I love you, Ty. I love you."

"He probably meant it in a friend way," Ty mumbled aloud and laid back down.

This though, obviously didn't satisfy him because about 20 seconds later he found himself jumping out of bed to try and find a shirt. He found a gray shirt that probably used to be black and pulled it on. The institute was quiet as everyone else was asleep. He knocked on Dru's door lightly once. When there was no reply, he knocked again, this time louder. He heard somebody, most likely Dru as it was her room, groan and footsteps. The door was flung open and Ty was welcomed with a very annoyed looking Dru.

"What do you want?" she asked sleepily.

"I need your help with something," he replied.

Dru groaned but let him in anyway. 

"What is it?" she questioned him when they were both siting on the bed. 

"Kit," he decided to say. 

Dru looked at him surprised for a second and then said "What about Kit?" 

Ty sighed.

"The night I brought Livvy's ghost back," he said in a whisper to make sure that Dru was the only one who could hear him, "he might have said that he loved me." 

Dru just stared.

After a slightly uncomfortable minute, she asked "What exactly did he say? You don't have to tell me everything just that part."

"He told me that I could survive without Livvy—" he started but was cut of by Dru.

"No as in word by word."

Ty swallowed and said "Well, Kit said 'You think you can't survive without Livvy, but you can. We will go through it together. I love you, Ty. I love you.'"

Ty realised he was blushing from repeating Kit's words. Dru looked at the door for a bit and then turned back to him.

"He probably only meant it as a friend," she finally said.

Ty felt his heart drop a little as he replied. "I know."

"Then why did you you tell me?" asked Dru.

"I don't know," Ty said honestly.

There was a pause but then Dru exclaimed, "By the angel!" She paused and lowered her voice for the second part, "You like Kit don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he is, or was, my best friend," Ty replied slightly annoyed.

"No! I mean you fancy him!" Dru whisper-yelled.

Ty's eyes grew wide and he thought of all the times he had caught Kit starring and something inside him would tighten. All the times he himself had snuck glances at Kit. How whenever he thought of Kit, he thought of his eyes and how much they were like a clear sky and how easy it was to get lost in them if he looked Kit directly in the eye for too long (not that he did that often), and his beautiful blond hair which shone and turned to gold in the sun. He thought of how whenever they touched, it felt like he'd been struck by lightning. And how right now he just wanted to be enveloped in Kit's arms again. He sighed and put his head in his hands. When he looked back up, Dru was smiling like she might kill someone. 

"There is nothing I can do about it," Ty said. "I doubt I will ever see him again."

"And I doubt he'll visit because he thinks you hate him and he thinks he knows that you don't like him that way. Kit probably also thinks your disgusted in him," Dru rambled.

"Why would he think I'm disgusted in him?" he asked a little alarmed.

"Well, he confessed his feelings and you said nothing about it. He also doesn't know your sexuality and for all he knows you could be straight. So, part of the reason of him leaving could be embarrassment," Dru replied.

Ty just nodded sadly, not knowing that in 2 years and 10 months time, he would be reunited with the one and only, Kit Herondale. Also, in the mean time, Dru would secretly be rooting for Kitty with all her heart.


End file.
